Core D Core Director: ColCher, David Principal Investigator: RaubitSChek. Andrew DESCRIPTION: Core D is the Animal Core: Pharmacokinetics, Imaging and Therapy. This core's main function is to support the quality control studies in animal models of the clinical reagents used in Project 1, the development of the tumor targeted radiolabeled constructs developed in Project 2 and the antibody based immunotherapeutics in Project 3 in a number of model systems. The agents will be evaluated in both biodistribution and therapy studies as well as by using the advanced animal imaging instrumentation available at the COH, where appropriate. The specific functions are: 1) To provide the needed facilities and expertise for evaluating the biodistribution and imaging of antibody based constructs in small animals;and 2) To perform studies to analyze the pharmacokinetics and therapeutic efficacy of antibody based radiolabeled constructs and immunotherapeutics in model systems. The Core will also evaluate materials prepared in Core C for clinical use in Projects 1 and 3. Core D is a critical component of Projects 1, 2 and 3. All antibody constructs will be evaluated in vitro and in vivo prior to translation into the clinic. The in vivo analysis will be performed as part of this Core using the expertise of the Core's personnel. Animal biodistribution and imaging studies will be performed using the Core personnel with help as needed from the individual projects. The in vivo studies will require approval by the Research Animal Care Committee and will be performed in the City of Hope Animal Resource Center in the Pan/in building. This Core will evaluate the multi-step targeting methods, peptide linkers and novel antibody chelate conjugates developed in Project 2 after labeling with fl1ln, 1251,1311,1"l_u, 90Y, ^Cu,or 124I.